


The Devastating Truth

by Infinity_Skye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Abortion, F/M, Nothing graphic but it is the main topic, Rape, Self Harm, This is an extremely dark story. Trigger warning for abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Skye/pseuds/Infinity_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Skye betrays the team, they find out the devastating truth of Skye's past. *Complete*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is an extremely dark story. Trigger warning for abuse, rape, self harm, abortion. Nothing graphic but it is the main topic   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

OoO

It had been a month since Skye had betrayed the team. Fitz and Simmons tried to act like everything was okay, but Skye could see right through their act. Coulson’s words were burned in the back of Skye’s mind. She knew that nothing would ever be the same. May and Skye had never had a real conversation, so nothing really changed between them. It was Ward who had hurt Skye the most, though. After years of learning the same lesson over and over again, you would think that she would have it. But she didn’t. She let herself get close, she let herself care. And in the end, she got hurt. ‘Emotions are weakness’ had become her mantra ever since she was twelve. It had kept her safe, safe from caring.  
At first, she tried to act like nothing was wrong, as if things were the same. But as time went on she slowly realized that things would never be the same. The team was ignoring her. That’s probably what triggered it. She could handle being yelled at, having things thrown at her. But being ignored was completely new. Even when she lived in her van, she had a family with the Rising Tide. Now she had no one.  
After the first week, her appetite left her. After the second, sleep no longer was an option. And then the third week after the betrayal, something snapped in Skye. She hadn’t cut in years. And now she did it on a nightly basis. It became a routine. Every morning, before even May was awake, she would go to the bathroom and take a shower and carefully clean any evidence away. Then she would go to the kitchen and get coffee, and go back to the safety of her bunk. She would stay there until way past dark, and go punch the crap out of the bag. Just because her SO no longer cared, didn’t mean that she had given up. After her midnight work out she would take a shower go back to her bunk and type on her computer. Sometimes they had missions requiring her, never once did anyone thank her.  
By the fourth week, she was tired, no exhausted. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep, but more so the endless cycle. Exactly one month since Skye’s betrayal, Ward was told to get Skye for a mission briefing. 

At first, he thought that Skye was asleep, then he realized her breathing was way too shallow to be sleeping.  
“Simmons!” He called.  
“What? Oh my, Ward get her to the lab, now!” Simmons said running in, and checking for a pulse. When Ward called Simmons, the rest of the team came as well. Now May and Coulson were standing in Skye’s too clean, too neat bunk.  
“Coulson, May, search Skye’s room for anything that shouldn’t be there,” Simmons said through the speaker a few minutes later. Quickly getting to work, Coulson felt a pang of pity as he saw what she had. A few flannel shirts, a couple tank tops, pants and shorts. Her clothing barely filled the top draw of the small dresser. Going down to the second, he found nothing odd. Just a few pieces of jewelry, and then some odd knick knacks. The bottom draw had her laptop and charger. And a box that seemed out of place. Inside were journals. Looking inside, he realized that they were diaries. He was about to put the box away when he heard something small fall in the box. A few minutes later he found five USB sticks inside a hollowed out journal. Deciding to take the whole box with him he stood up, to find the room exactly how it was when they walked in. Except May was looking very carefully at the bed. Lifting the corner of the mattress up, she found a small chip in the bed frame. Carefully prying it open she gasped slightly. Leaning over to see what May found, Coulson stepped back, shocked. Inside were bandages covered in blood. Also inside was a knife and a bottle of pills.  
“May?” Coulson couldn’t help but ask.  
“It looks an antidepressant,” May said calmly. Trying to hide any trace of horror she felt.  
Simply nodding, she left the room with the small bottle to inform Simmons what was happening.  
Sighing, Coulson got up and went to his office. Hating invading her privacy, yet knowing it was for her own good. He noticed that every entry was signed with a different name. The earliest journal was filled with mostly drawings, drawings of a house with a mother, father, and a little girl. The drawings were complete with a big yellow dog and a white picket fence. The next journal was filled with questions, sometimes I wonder why I don’t have a family. Did they not want me? Was I not good enough? Even in Skye’s young and childish handwriting, he could tell that at age six, she had gone through more than most adults do. Then they progressed. Pages upon pages of handwriting, her handwriting was always a neat cursive, it was obvious that the nuns put penmanship at the top of their priorities. Coulson noticed that throughout the journals, as Skye got older her writing got less and less hopeful. She stopped talking about what she would say if her real parents ever came back. She stopped writing about the different foster families she hoped to impress. Instead, she talked more about survival. Then on the last page of the last journal, she wrote about finally finding a family, then she signed off with the name Skye.  
The last entry was dated too early to be Shield, so it must have been the Rising Tide. Neatly putting the journals back into the box, Coulson looked at the USBs. Once again sighing, he downloaded everything from all of them. Coulson was shocked to see the results that popped up on his screen. Newspaper reports, medical records, school records… Any and all traces of Skye were deleted from the internet and put onto these hard drives. He was about to begin looking at the data when May came in.  
“Coulson, Skye is stable, but Simmons wants you to come down,” she said.  
“Okay, in a minute, but first can you look at the security footage, and find when this all started?” Just nodding, May went to the mainframe to grab said footage.  
Coulson then began to read the documents. Hospital reports were presented. Broken nose at age seven, broken wrist at age eight, fractured leg at age nine. Collarbone at ten. Four ribs at age eleven. And the list went on and on. Every incident had an excuse; falling down the stairs, falling off the playground, tripping and falling. But it was obvious what really happened, Skye had been abused. The next USB had police reports. Documents of the local police creating cases against different foster families Skye had. Every document Coulson read, caused him to feel that much worse. But one really caught his eye. Victim shows signs of rape. That one little line practically killed him. By the date, Skye was only fifteen when it had happened. Shield had put Skye in the system to protect her, instead, all they did was put her in abusive homes. The next file was unnamed, when he opened it, his heart dropped. Abortion records, she was only sixteen. The dates lined up, who ever had raped her, also got her pregnant.  
He was pulled away from his thoughts when May came back up with the footage. Both paled as they watched Skye stop eating and sleeping. The watched Skye go every night and work herself until she looked ready to pass out, then every morning wash the blood off her body.  
Pinching his nose slightly, Coulson said, “How did we miss the signs?”  
“Everyone was ignoring her, especially Ward,” May answered. Coulson just shook his head lightly and then put the USBs in the box. Walking out of the office and into the lab, May not far behind.  
“Sir, she is stable,” Simmons said when she saw Coulson. Skye was unconscious on the lab table. Fitz was taking a blood sample, and Ward was sitting at the end the table. Seeing her on the table, she looked so young and innocent, yet that was not the reality.  
“Physically, Skye will make a full recovery,” Simmons said.  
“Simmons, what is it?” Coulson said, sensing that there was a ‘but.’  
“I just wanted to know what triggered it again.”  
“Again?” May asked.  
Nodding, Simmons walked over to the unconscious girl and flipped her wrist over. On her wrist was a very thin scar, but it was obvious was the intentions were.  
“It dated back to about ten years ago,” Simmons said uncertainly. Fourteen. Skye was fourteen the first time she tried to take her life.  
“Also, we found some scars, some obviously very recent, but some much older,” Simmons said in a very doctor like way. Everyone knew that was the only way that she was keeping it together.  
“Some were inflicted by herself… But a lot of them were inflicted by another person. Sir, do you know who might have caused this?”  
Coulson thought back to the files he just read, “Yes, but that is her information to give.”  
“Ward you have been very quiet, you’re her SO, did you notice anything?” Simmons asked.  
“I’m not her SO, she is a traitor,” Ward hissed.  
“Ward, you are the reason that we are here,” Coulson snapped.  
“What?” Ward said, followed by Fitz and Simmons looking confused.  
“It is because we, myself included having been ignoring her that we are here. But, Ward, it was you who finally broke her. Do you remember what you said? ‘No one wants you here’”  
Ward’s face just became filled with regret as he remembered that. Skye had been trying to apologize for the millionth time, and Ward just brushed her off. Saying what dozens of foster families had told her. She wasn’t a good ‘fit.’  
“Here, read this,” Coulson said, putting Skye’s box on a table. An hour went by as everyone read the shocking information. Once everyone had finished, Coulson just said, “I know that she betrayed the team, but we asked her to turn her back on the only family that she ever had. Now, when she wakes up, I hope that you guys try to repair your relationship with her.”


	2. Chapter 2

She started taking antidepressants when she was fifteen. The kept her sane. Every day she would take one of the little white pills. They dulled the mental pain that she struggled with. The day Skye decided to end it, she was happy. She was so high on the pills, that she didn't notice the commotion around her. All she knew was that she wouldn't have to feel anymore. So when Skye began to regain consciousness everything that she had suppressed came rushing back. All the pain and hurt that came with caring. 

OoO

Coulson had been sitting by Skye's side for hours. The others came and went checking on the young hacker. He thought about everything. He still couldn't believe that he let himself miss all the signs. He had let the team ignore the young girl. He had let the girl that he had begun to see as a daughter push herself to believe that suicide was the only option. He realized that while Ward might of said the words, he was just as guilty as him. He had demanded that Skye leave the only life she had, or go to a Shield prison. All this time, he thought that Skye’s only secret was her search for her parents. He never thought that her biggest secret word be her past.  
Simmons had said that Skye could wake up anytime. Coulson brushed the hair out of Skye's face. He still couldn't believe how young she looked. In need of something to do he began to smooth the blankets around her small body. She was so thin, the blankets all but engulfed her. Coulson sadly noted that Simmons had tied Skye to the bed, a thick belt like strap cut across the hacker’s torso. ‘A safety precaution, just in case…’ Simmons had said.  
“I'm so sorry Skye,” he heard himself saying, “this is all my fault. I hope that when you wake up, you give us another chance.”  
Slowly Skye’s heart rate and brain activity increased, signaling that Skye was waking up. The increase in Skye’s vitals drew Simmons into the medical pod again. It was while she was checking every little detail in Skye’s chart that Coulson saw the girl's fingers begin to move.

OoO

She was surprisingly lucid. In the past, when she had woken up in hospitals after a slight overdose, her head was always fuzzy. But she did what she always did. She began removing the wires and tubes then slipped out of the hospital before they could get a name. But then she realized that she couldn’t get up.  
Coulson watched as Skye wildly tore the IV and wires away from her body. He watched as she struggled to get up, then he watched as she came to the realization that she couldn’t. He placed a gentle hand on Skye’s shoulder, alerting her to his presence.  
Skye felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and sadly opened them as she turned her head. Coulson didn’t say anything, he just began to reinsert the IV and the heart rate monitor.  
He had no idea what to say. He had so many questions, so many emotions. But most of all, he had pity. He saw the way she expertly removed the medical equipment, the wild glint in her eye as she tried to make an escape.  
So he asked the simplest one, “why?” For a while he thought she wouldn’t answer, that she would deny that anything was wrong.  
But finally, she simply answered, “Because it’s all I know how to do.” All I know how to do is run. Runaway. Away from pain, sorrow, emotions, life. She finished in her head.  
Skye was worried that Coulson would make her explain. But he never did. He simply nodded and moved on, saying, “I’m so sorry.”  
Her head shot up. She was expecting Coulson to be angry. Upset that she had ruined a mission. Had wasted his time. She expected him to yell at her. In all honestly, she expected to be dead.  
“I was happy” she said hoarsely.  
Coulson’s heart broke. Coulson had always prided himself on being one step ahead at all times. He prided himself on being able to read and understand people. Yet, he had let this slip past him.  
“I read them,” Coulson said. Deciding to come clean. Gently he placed the wooden box on the small table next to the bed.  
Her eyes darted back and forth from Coulson to the box that held so much meaning.  
She sighed and asked, “how much did you read?”  
Completely avoiding the question, Coulson said, “why did you never tell us?” why did you never tell me?  
“How could I?” No one wants an orphan who cuts and is as messed up as I am, she finished in her head.  
Coulson was once again at a loss for words, he simply said, “we are your team, you can trust us.” He said those words, yet he knew that their actions showed no evidence.  
“Get some sleep, Skye,” the older agent said noticing the hacker struggling to stay awake.  
He was walking out of the pod when he heard the hacker mumble, “don’t trust anyone.” He then remembered that was one of the most written phrases in her journal. They had her trust, then they betrayed her. She might have physically betrayed the team, but it was the team who betrayed her emotionally and mentally.

OoO

“She woke up,” Coulson announced to the team.  
“Where’s Ward?” He asked, realizing the agent’s absents.  
“Uh…” Fitz said as he drew the video feed up, “He’s in the med bay, with Skye.” 

OoO

Grant Ward was good at a lot of things. Defusing a bomb, no big deal. Assassinating a politician, just another day at the office. But his people skills were less than par. He didn’t know what came over him. Somehow he just found his feet taking him to his rookie’s med bay. She could have died because of you, he thought. He didn’t know why this girl, this hacker had such control over him. He knew that he had been pushing her away, he called her a traitor. He pushed her to the breaking point.  
He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Coulson’s voice, “Ward.” The younger agent looked up in surprise.  
“Let’s go for a walk.”  
“Sir, we’re about 40,000 feet up in the air.” Coulson just gave him a look.  
“Right, a joke…”  
Coulson just decided to cut to the chase, “What were you doing in the med pod?”  
“I, I don’t know sir,” the agent answered.  
“You were blaming yourself for what has happened,” Coulson took a guess.  
“I don’t understand. I never thought that she would… I just never thought it had gotten so bad,” Ward confessed.  
“None us saw it. She’s a good actress,” and that is the scariest part.  
“Agent Ward, we all share the blame equally. We can’t change the future, we can only look forward.”

OoO

When Skye came to again, she looked around, the previous time she was awake forgotten. Once again, she began to remove the IV.  
“Don’t.” Skye’s hands suddenly stopped. The memories rushing back. The voice wasn’t Coulson’s. It was Ward’s.  
“What the hell do you want?” Skye asked, her voice surprisingly strong.  
Ward just put his hands up to show that he didn’t mean any harm. “I come in peace.”  
“Skye, what happened?” Ward said, placing his hand on Skye’s shoulder. Skye instantly shoved his hand away. He was shocked at her strength. Then he remembered that for a month she had been training, hard.  
“Skye what happened?” He asked again.  
“Why do you even care, Agent Ward?” Suddenly Ward longed for the days where his rookie called him T-100. The days where they didn’t know about her past. The days where her laugh was contagious.  
“I am your SO.”  
“No. You lost that title a long time ago. You don’t train traitors,” she shot back the same words that he had once said.  
“Skye why didn’t you tell us?” Ward asked, switching tactics.  
The hacker’s gaze switched from the agent’s eyes to the wooden box.  
“Great,” she said, “you read those damn journals too. I should've burned them a long time ago.”  
“Skye,” he said softly, “I understand.”  
“No, Ward you don’t. You never will.” Suddenly Skye was angry. Angry at life for dealing her the crappiest hand. Her heart rate and blood pressure began to pick up.  
“You will never understand what it is like to get hit because you asked a question. To get locked in a closet because you dropped a fork. To get raped every night because you got placed in yet another abusive home. You will never know what it is like to get pregnant by the same man who took your innocence away. Agent Ward, you will never understand.” By now Skye was shouting, and tears were streaming down her face.  
“I- I never knew,” Ward began.  
“No, I bet you never did. You just thought that I was another criminal with a pretty face. Well guess what, you were dead wrong,” She said, looking straight into Ward’s eyes.  
“Now, get out.” When Ward made no move to leave, she screamed, “I said get out Ward. Get out.” Numbly he walked out. Leaving the deafening sound of Skye silently crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil Coulson watched as his younger agent punched the crap out of the bag.   
“Agent!” Coulson called.   
Ward brought his bloodied hand down “Did you know?” His voice was laced with an urgency and sadness.   
“Agent,” Coulson said as he walked down the staircase, “what did she tell you?”  
Ward sighed deeply, then said with a slight quiver in his voice, “she told me about her past. Did you know? Did you know that it was that bad? All this time I thought she was another pretty face with a talent with computers. Yet, I was so far from the truth.”  
“I know. I always knew that she had a rough childhood, but I think… I now know that it was so much worse…” Coulson added.   
“Sir, how does she do it?” Ward asked after a moment of silence, “she seemed so strong.”   
Until I ruined it…  
“I think… I think that is her way of dealing with it. Humor, sarcasm, both used to deflect from the truth.”  
“I think that I owe her an apology…” Ward said after a moment of thought.  
“I think that’s a good idea, but how do you think she’ll react seeing your hands?” The younger agent just nodded and went up to clean up. 

OoO

“Skye?” Coulson said knocking lightly.  
“AC?” Coulson couldn’t help but smile at the mention of his nickname.   
“I know it’s too late, but I want to formally apologize. I missed all the signs, I let you sink into an abyss, and for that, I want to say I’m sorry.”  
Out of all the reactions, Coulson was not expected Skye to cry.   
“I’m sorry. I’m, I’m not used to people caring,” the hacker managed to say.   
“Oh, Skye,” for the second time that day, Coulson felt nothing but pity for the young girl.  
“Sir,” she the girl asked once she stopped crying, “did the whole team read them?”   
“Yes,” Coulson said hesitantly.  
“Did you read anything else?”   
“The USBs, yeah. I read them,” Coulson said softly. Skye closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillows.  
“Well, now that you know the truth, you can get rid of me.”  
And there it was. The conversation was going too well. “Skye, look at me.”  
Skye tried to meet his eyes, but couldn’t stand to see the pity. So instead she settled on studying the wall.  
“We aren’t going to ‘get rid of you.’ We’re going to get you the help that you need. Then you can decide what you want to do,” Coulson said, walking the thin line between being frank and being kind.  
The young girl just nodded avoided his eyes, deciding to play with the strap restraining her to the bed.  
“It’s not permanent,” Coulson said sadly. At that moment, Ward knocked on the door, peeking in. Coulson took that as his cue to leave, leaving Skye and Ward to talk.

OoO

“You here to interrogate me again?” She meant it as a joke, but her tone came out harsher than she thought. Ward winced.  
“No,” he began carefully, “I came it to talk.”  
“Ward if you’re here to give the ‘I’m sorry’ speech, forget it.”  
“No, Skye,” He said. He grasped her hand.  
“Skye I should have never said those things. I should have seen this. I should have realized something was up. I’m your SO.” Skye just looked at him warily.   
“I am the only one to blame Ward,” She said. It sounded so rehearsed. As if the words were not her own.  
Ward struggled with what to say. “Skye, it's not your fault. If it is anyone’s it is mine. I am you SO,” he repeated.  
“You couldn’t have fixed me.”  
“I- you didn’t have to do this on your own.”  
“Yes, I did. I am alone, and I always will be.” Ward wanted to say something else, but Simmons came in.

OoO

Simmons couldn’t believe everything that had happened in the last two days. She couldn’t believe that her best friend had tried to take her life. It was all she could to hold herself together. If it hadn’t been for Fitz, she probably would have broken down. Sure she had read up on cases like this, but she never thought she would witness one. Yet alone her best friend. When Ward called her, and then seeing Skye so, lifeless. Simmons had to go straight into ‘Doctor Simmons’ mode. She hated having to restrain her best friend, but she knew the risks.  
Reading Skye’s personal journals… She hated invading her friend’s privacy, but she knew that if she knew some of the triggers that she could help. She was so out of her depth. 

She knew the minute that she walked into the med pod she had interrupted something important.  
“Sorry, I just came in to check on Skye’s vitals…”  
“No, it’s okay,” Ward said as he got up and left the small space.  
“Everything is looking good, you just need some rest,” She hear herself saying. Skye was looking much better. Less... lifeless. But the dark circles under her eyes were a reminder of the true nature of everything. For the millionth time, Simmons found herself wishing that she knew what Skye was thinking.   
“Skye, I’m going to give you a small sedative to help you sleep,” she said in a careful tone. Skye just nodded and watched as the clear liquid made its way through the IV and into her veins.  
Upstairs, everyone looked grim. Coulson and May were sitting in the corner talking about what was to come. Ward was drowning his feeling in scotch. Fitz was absently tinkering at the table. Everyone’s eyes were on Simmons as she walked into the room.   
“How, how is she?” Ward asked.  
“She is currently sleeping. Physically, Skye is doing well. The wounds are healing nicely, and her blood has minimal traces of the pills. What worries me is her mental state.”  
“Did you hear…?” Ward asked.  
“I heard the last part of our conversation. From what I heard, Skye has been told that she doesn’t matter her whole life. It is our job to undo twenty-four years of damage.”  
The team took a moment to think. Finally, Coulson asked, “Okay… What do we need to do?”  
“While all… cases are different, the idea is the same. First, we need to let Skye know that she can trust us. She needs to talk to someone. She also needs to eat more. But the main thing is she needs to learn a less… destructive way of coping.”  
“Should we contact outside help?” May asked, speaking for the first time.  
“It could help, but remember, her whole life she has dealt with everything own her own,” Simmons said.  
“I’ll call HQ, see what they think,” Coulson said after a moment of thought.

OoO

When Skye woke up again, Coulson was at her bedside again. He was reading a book, and he looked up when he saw the girl wake up again.  
“Hey,” she said softly, “how long was I out?”  
“Eight hours.” She nodded.  
“When does this,” she said pointing to the strap across her waist, “go?”  
“Actually, Simmons said you could go to your own room today. Skye?” Coulson said softly, “I called HQ.” Her head snapped up.  
“They wanted you to come in,” before she could protest, he continued, “I got them to agree to have a therapist come on board.”   
“You want me to talk to a shrink?”  
“Well, when you put it that way…”  
“No.”  
“Skye, this is important. You need to talk to someone, and this is the best that Shield has to offer.”  
“And who is that?”  
“Ask May, she knows him better.”

OoO

After much persuasion, Skye finally agreed to talk to Dr. Garner. Skye was taking a shower, it felt good to finally get out of the hospital gown.  
“Skye? Are you okay?” Jemma called from the other side of the curtain. Part of the agreement was Skye had to be accompanied at all times. She simply grunted in reply. A few minutes later, Skye was in her bunk getting changed. She quietly hummed to herself.   
“Skye, Dr. Garner is here,” May said.  
“Okay.” Soon Skye emerged from her bunk, followed by Simmons. Her hair was still damp when she sat down in the Bus’ cage- now being used for a consultation room. She nervously playing with her hair when Dr. Garner came into the room. He quietly closed the door behind him. Behind the door, the team was gathered. They were hopeful that this would work, yet they knew that Skye had a long road ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

Hey guys, I know it's been over a year since an update. But it's just been really hard. I but into a psych ward last winter cause I was caught cutting, and I guess I just stopped after that. I don't know... I guess I'm getting better. Some days are just really hard. Umm. so once again I'm really sorry for everything.

OoO

Epilogue: Seven years later

Skye had changed a lot, Ward thought as he looked at her from behind bars. Everything had changed in seven years. Hydra had been exposed and defeated. SHIELD beating the odds somehow. When Ward thought about his experience undercover, he realised that they were the happiest he'd ever been-

...and ever would be he thought as he recalled the life sentence hanging over his head. Sometimes he wondered if he got off easy or if the death sentence would have been kinder. He let his mind wander down that dark train for a while. Faintly hearing someone call his name.

OoO

"Ward! Ward!" Skye called. God dammit she thought.

Despite hating his guts, a part of her still felt like she owed him everything. The months following her attempt had been hard, and through it all Grant had been there.

It all but killed her when it was revealed that he was Hydra.

OoO

6 years ago

"Was it all a lie?" She asked him.

"I never lied to you," Ward tried to reason.

"Just about everything else."

"I thought I was doing the right thing-"

"I want to understand."

"Two minutes are up!" a guard yelled.

"Don't do anything stupid Skye!" Ward yelled as he was locked away presumably forever.

She really did try. But some days it was just so hard. Coulson and Jemma helped, but the team was never quite the same. Skye threw herself into the new SHIELD, eventually becoming a top agent. Being a top agent bought her a lot, for example, a meeting with Grant Ward. Her only regret was that it took 6 years to get to meet.

OoO

"Ward!" she yelled again. His eyes were glazed over and she had the feeling he was a million years away.

"Ward," she tried again. Suddenly his eyes snapped up and he looked for the first time in 6 years.

"Hey," was the only thing Skye could come up with.

"Hey," he echoed back, "You haven't done anything stupid right?"

She paused for a second. "Me never." Both knew that it was a lie. She had scars to prove it, and her eyes had lost the twinkle that they once had. But for the first time in forever, she felt alive. Maybe it was the risk: all or nothing. Maybe it was the feeling of home. She would never know.

END

OoO

A/N: I'm sorry for how short it is. And I know it's really rushed but I thought I owed it to you guys to finish this story. As for "Finding a Home," I don't know if I'm going to finish that... but I might release a time line I had on that.. Idk comment what you guys think.


End file.
